


Should we risk it?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, should they?





	Should we risk it?

Our tale starts in the midst of The Wizarding War, Fabian Prewett and Emmeline Vance are debating whether they should continue their relationship or not.

Fabian said, "I think we should, Em."

Emmeline replied, "I mean don't get me wrong, I do love you Fab, but I just don't know if we should risk it. Should we risk it?"

Fabian reassured her, "I know that the good side will win this war and nobody will kill you while I'm around."

Emmeline blushed. "I know, Fab."

Fabian held his hand out and smiled. "Take my hand if you think we should risk everything to be together."

Emmeline took his hand and beamed, "I love you."

Fabian grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
